mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 2
Mikagura School Suite 2 (ミカグラ学園組曲②) is the second manga of the Mikagura School Suite series. It was released on March 27th, 2014 in Japan and adapted the first three chapters of the second novel, albeit with some differences. Summary Music 5 :Eruna was interviewed by Rumina, the Newspaper Club representative, who wanted to write an article about her victory in the opposition battle. Eruna was trying to cheer up the mood and pretended to be cool since she's going to be written about in an article but Rumina ignored her and continued the interview in a serious manner. She also noted that Eruna has an unique power which didn't need any item in order to be activated, something unusual since there's only one person who can do that. :After the interview was done, Eruna decided to eat breakfast in a posh restaurant inside the academy. She quickly became the center of attention upon entering the said restaurant, but she decided to keep it cool in order to be admired more, particularly by female students. She also met Katai there, who happened to see her and wanted to congratulate her as soon as possible and so both took breakfast together. : In the middle of taking breakfast, the main drama club members entered the restaurant. They came to congratulate Eruna upon seeing the article of her which had been published and distributed in such a short time by the Newspaper Club. The article was not quite what Eruna expected, but since Yuto and Katai believe that there's nothing wrong with it, Eruna became slightly relieved and happy. :The Drama Club also decided to take breakfast together with Eruna and Katai. While taking breakfast together, Eruna noticed that there is something wrong with Yuto, as if he's been acting cheerful all along but his true self is somewhere but here. She asked him about his condition and said that he doesn't have to push himself, shocking him for a moment though he quickly replied that he's okay. Bimii also told her that she'd better think about what will happen afterwards since she has something to do after school. : The scene flashes back to the time after Himi and Eruna's battle was over. They came to Seisa's mansion to report the battle, and Eruna got praised by Seisa (and even Himi) for her hard work during the battle. However, Seisa assumed that Eruna won the battle due to Himi's unpreparedness rather than her newly-awakened power. This made Eruna slightly upset and so she declared that she is the chosen descendant of lineage who is linked to this academy by fate and that she can even be a suitable opponent for Seisa, although she didn't mean the latter. This made Seisa slightly sneer at her and propose a simulation battle against her the next day after school. Characters Introduced Music 6 :Seisa proposed a simulation battle with a deal within it to Eruna. The deal was: if Eruna is able to crush just one of Seisa's crystals, she'll be acknowledged and given an official status as a member of the Going Home Club. But if she loses, her status as a temporary member will be removed. This made everyone shocked, even Bimii and Himi, who said that Seisa was going too far since Eruna is only a freshman and there's no way she could win against her. Eruna got irritated by this so she quickly accepted her challenge since she was really sure that she would win. :Eruna arrived on her battle arena after school and some people were already there to watch her battle. Shigure also came to support Eruna. In the middle of their conversation, Yuto also appeared to make fun of Eruna due to her photo in the article about her battle against Seisa, which depicted her in a bikini with gravure pose, something not related at all to the article. It made Shigure blush and even nosebleed, only to be hit by Eruna when he's about to save said picture. Eruna was also annoyed by Yuto, who kept making fun of her by mimicking her pose on the photo. When she's about to hit him, Asuhi appeared to support her. Asuhi also greeted Shigure and when he's about to introduce himself to Yuto, Yuto made a bitter expression and flew off, making Asuhi feel slightly down and everyone wonder if there is something wrong between those two. :It's nearly time for the battle and Seisa finally came to the battle arena. She asked if Eruna's ready to lose but Eruna replied that there's no lose word in her dictionary and she'll do her best to make spectators amazed by their battle. The battle started and Eruna was shocked to see Seisa standing still and even falling asleep during their battle. This made Eruna upset and wonder if she was being underestimated by her. However, when she tried to attack her, all of her attacks were easily dodged by Seisa, and her power was also not working properly during the battle. In the end, Seisa finally revealed her ability, Killing Art, and crushed all of Eruna's crystals with a single blow in a blink. Her power also made Eruna realize that the person who Rumina was talking about that morning is not her but Seisa. Music 7 : Eruna felt depressed and decided to calm herself in a shelter. She asked Bimii why her power did not work properly during the battle. When Bimii was about to explain, a carton of milk flew out of nowhere to Eruna's direction. It turned out that it came from Kyoma who happened to see her. Eruna also decided to consult her problem to Kyoma about her battle with Seisa. Eruna pointed out that it was her power's fault which couldn't be activated properly during battle but Bimii and Kyoma said otherwise, that she just couldn't control her power yet. They also said that Seisa is a special and unique existence in Mikagura Academy and it's not easy to defeat her. : Due to her removal, Eruna was given one more chance to join any club and her countdown to the expulsion date was reset again. Since she felt that there's no suitable club for her in Mikagura, Bimii suggested that she make a new club instead. But there is a regulation that if a student wishes to create a new club, it will only be accepted if there are three potential members. Bimii suggested to her to start searching for potential members in the Rookie Battle Tournament, an event for first year students which would be held soon. : In order to gain potential members, Eruna began preparing herself for the Rookie Battle Tournament by practicing simulation battles with Himi since she thought Himi will be a good sparring partner, as she had beaten her once. But Himi won all the rounds of their practice and they decided to end it for the day, since Himi said that it's not good to overdo things. When Eruna had changed her clothes, Asuhi came and said that he would be happy if he became Eruna's sparring partner. Eruna thanked him and agreed, and their simulation battle began. Music 8 :Eruna's battle against Asuhi was over in a blink since Asuhi quickly activated his power before Eruna attacked him. This made Eruna a bit frustrated and she thought that her dream to make a new club is just a dream within a dream, but Bimii, Asuhi, and Himi encouraged her that she could do her best the more she practiced. :In the middle of practicing, Yuto came to look for Himi since she wasn't present in the Club Representatives meeting for the Rookie Battle tournament. Himi got shocked to hear that and realized she forgot her own schedule, though Yuto responded that it wasn't a big deal. Yuto was wondering what they were doing there and got surprised to see Asuhi there as well. This made Asuhi slightly bothered to see him because of what happened earlier. Yuto said that he would like to have a practice battle with Asuhi, which made him shocked and flustered. Yuto said the reason he wanted to have a battle against Asuhi was so Eruna could take some reference by watching other people's battles. Asuhi was reluctant at first but eventually accepted Yuto's offer. :Before the practice started, Yuto recalled his past, and claimed that he had always known Asuhi all along. Yuto was a kid who had trouble with expressing his emotions, different from his little brother who was always liked by anyone he met. Their parents divorced and his mom separated him from his little brother. He realized that no one will like him if he kept his personality like this so he started to deceive everyone, even himself, to become a "Yuto Akama" who will be liked by everyone, as his little brother did, so that anyone wouldn't disappear and leave him behind. Yuto then decided to enroll in Mikagura Academy to "restart" his life and joined the Drama club there. He tried his best to become an ace so people would be dependent on him, he also tried not to behave over-the-top in order to be liked by others, particularly seniors. Everything went well for him until Asuhi appeared. Lately Asuhi, who was still in Mikagura Junior High, became the topic of some articles on Mikagura Academy. His face and figure really resembled Yuto's little brother, making Yuto irritated and depressed, resulting in a grudge against him. :Their battle finally started and Asuhi was defeated by him in a blink. Special Music :Eruna was walking alone in the corridor and she found a floating pumpkin asking for help. She was shocked at first but it turned out that the floating pumpkin was actually Bimii. A Halloween Party would be held soon and a costume contest will be held, with a significant amount of points as a prize. Eruna then got curious about other people's costumes so she went with Bimii to check on the others. :First, they went to the Calligraphy Club and found that Himi was wearing a witch costume for the party. Then, they happened to see Yuto, who was forced to wear a maid outfit by Nyamirin and Eruna decided to take some pictures of him in the said costume. They also visited the Manga Research Society, only to find Shigure practicing some lines while wearing a dracula costume. :Eruna and Bimii decided to go upstairs and found Asuhi wearing a cat-girl costume, and Eruna overreacted upon seeing it. They also visited the Flower Arranging Club, only to find Sadamatsu, who intended to be a mummy, all tied up. Lastly, they looked for Kyoma, who was currently making his costume. :Bimii said that Eruna should prepare her costume soon, but Eruna was still thinking of what costume she will wear as she didn't want to have a similar costume theme with others. Seisa, who happened to find them in the middle of their conversation in the corridor, came and greeted them. Upon seeing Seisa and imagining what kind of costume she will wear tomorrow, Eruna got fired up again and she asked Bimii to accompany her to make the costume. :After Eruna sped off, Seisa revealed to Bimii that she actually won't attend the Halloween party because she had a medical appointment. She also pointed out that it must be hard to take care of Eruna, but she then added that it seemed really fun, to which Bimii smiled and agreed. Differences from the light novel *The scene when Rumina woke Eruna up is omitted. *Bimii's explanation about enhanced physical abilities when one enrolls to Mikagura Academy and Seisa's contacting of Eruna were omitted. *Parts of chapters like when Eruna and Himi played New Ousama Game and when Himi accidentally destroyed Eruna's 'room', which was made from corrugated cardboard, are also omitted since they don't have any significance to the plot. *In the novel, Yuto's past is put on the first part of the second chapter, before Eruna's battle against Seisa. In the manga, it was included in the moment before he fought against Asuhi. *In novel, Himi performed a fortune-telling about Eruna's love life (per Eruna's request) before Asuhi came. However, this is omitted in the manga. Cover Pages music05.png|Music 05 music06.png|Music 06 music07.png|Music 07 halloween.jpg|Special Music See also *Volumes and Chapters Category:Manga